


Rewarded

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Size Difference, belly bulge, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: This was better than sitting in the Emperor’s box at the matches





	Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some friends, I have fallen for this little crackship and took enjoyment in writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you guys enjoy it too ^^

It took everything not to be squealing at each wonderful thrust that hits up against his spot as he arches back and gasping. The slap of the emperor’s thrusts against his raised hips rings throughout the emperor’s chamber as the pace increases.

“Mmmm…! My L-lord…!” 

The Emperor snarled possessively as he has a hand pushing down on his small Commander’s shoulders to keep him in place. This claws lightly drag over the shirt fur as he smirks.

“What’s the matter dear Commander?” Zarkon hissed as he leaned forwards, “Is your reward too much for you?”

Morvok gasped and shook, blushing harshly as he bows his head panting. He whimpers as he looks down at himself and groaned at the slight bulge on his stomach.

“O-oh….!”

A quite rumble comes from the emperor as he slowly grips Morvok’s head and slowly pins it down on the floor.

“You take it so well…your slit opens up so easily for me, Commander. So soft and wet around me….it’s like it was built to take me in….” 

Morvok whimpered and nodded as he pushed his hips back panting, “Yes…!”

He howled when his emperor begins to slam harder into him, angling his hips to hit up against his spot and sending wave after wave of pleasure through him and ripping a choke cry from him. Morvok whimpers and claws at the bed with a choked gasp as he sobs needily. 

“You…did so well in the quadrant…!” Zarkon hissed, nipping slightly at Morvok’s neck, “So so well…..my pretty whore with his perfect slit..always so ready for me….”

Morvok could have melted at the praise as his legs trembled. He sobbed needily as his head rests on the floor “O-oh oh oh….oh stars oh….!”

He bit his bottom lip to keep from squealing again as Zarkon gripped his little clit and twists it between his fingers as he growls possessively. He could feel the other’s breath on his neck growing faster and heavier as Morvok clenched around him harder as he drew closer to—

“O-O-OOOOOOOH!!!! Oh my stars!!!!!!!! Oh stars my lord aaaaaah….!” 

Zarkon’s eyes brighten as he came inside his Commander’s slit, feeling it clenching, almost milking his cock for all its fluids as copious amounts of slick gush over his length and on to his thighs.

Morvok gasped and trembled on the floor, nails digging into the floor as a soft sob escapes him. Slowly he shakes under his lord and master as he feels the sweet, warm fullness of his cum inside him. Zarkon breathed heavily as he pulls out slowly and licks his lips at the sight of his own cum dripping out slowly as that pretty slit twitches slightly.

“M-my lord….o-oh….”

“What do we say?” Zarkon hissed as he lightly circles a finger over Morvok’s clit again.

The commander whined and twitched his hips up.

“Th-thank you my lord….”


End file.
